lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Menathil
House Menathil is a very powerful Numenorian House located inside the city of Lorderon and continues to be the the ruling dynasty of Lorderon, even after the city fell to Lucerne. A Numenorian family they came and have ruled the region since the days of the exodus of the Numenorians from Atlantis. The members of House Menathil are basically the last vestige of Numeron in the region as all the other Atlantians, and Numenorians fled the region as the Goths became the dominant group in the region, but House Menathil remained and became dominant. Alongside House Jacob, House Menathil is the only Numenorian House that exists in the Kingdom of Lucerne. The family has ruled effectively for the entire history of Lorderon. With the annexation of Lorderon by the Kingdom of Lucerne the Menathil Family finds itself in a new position of being the Lord of the city. While they continue to have dominance over the city, many of their extreme powers are gone, and now held by the King of Lucerne Andrew Lovie. Since the dramatic fall of Arthas Menathil the old leadership and members of House Menathil have been slowly replaced by those who are the cronies of Arthas, as well as a more sinister element of people that are dark followers of the Dark Lord Sauron. The current Patriarch of the Menathil Family is Arthas Menathil, and it is becoming clear to those closest to him that he is beggining to lose his grip on his humanity. What effect this will have on the family can not yet be seen, and one wonders how much longer he can maintain the illusion of his sanity. Towards the end of the Rise of Lucerne the mage Medivh has discovered this madness and the two are now engaged in a conflict which will decide which side is going to gain victory. History Early History Growth Tenamil Menathil II. See Also : Tenamil Menathil Tenamil Menathil became lord of House Menathil following the death of his father Tenamil Menathil I. and as the lands of Europe begin to become colonized by the Numenorians he took his family and personal forces into Europe where they colonized the the region of Valia or modern day Lorderon founding the city of Tal Valia which would eventually become Lorderon. War House Orllion Revolt : '' "We believed them when they said they would come. When it became clear that they weren't going to, it was far too late to turn back, and when paid the ultimate price."'' : -Irpan Orllion During the revolt his father would lead an army to Lorderon where he besieged the city while he waited in vain for the Gondor forces to arrive. When the Lorderon army finally gathered they broke the forces of Irpan and he was captured alongside much of his force. With his father in chains the forces of Lorderon would masse against the House Orllien capital of Amlath. In order to try and get Furnst to surrender they threatened his father but each time they were rebuffed until finally they executed his father on the third attempted surrender. Irpan would continue to defend the city but time wore down the defences and they were forced to surrender to the Lorderon troops. Irpan's one brother was taken prisoner in Lorderon, his sister was forced to marry into House Menathil, and his his family was forced to pay huge restitutions to House Menathil in order to repay the costs of the revolt. Noteable Members Main Branch * † Er-Cinule Menathil II. Killed during Arnor War ** † Trestriant Menathil. Died of illness *** † Tari-Tenamil Menathil IV. Menathil. Died of Illness **** † Lianne Menathil. Died of Illness *****Arthas Menathil IV. ******Jaina Menathil *****Calia Menathil *****Talia Menathil ***Vadriel Menathil ****Arien Menathil *****Cerin Menathil ***** † Vadriel Menathil II. Murdered by Arthas Menathil ****** † Tinse Menathil. Murdered by Arthas Menathil ******* † Belgazar Menathil . Murdered by Arthas Menathil *****Imlad Menathil *****Ruenya Menathil ***Alzor Menathil House Wellian Branch See Also : House Wellian *Alzor Menathil **Sapthan Nur Wellian ***Hallacar Wellian ***Tar Sapathan Wellian ***Jierllia Wellian Historical Members *Hur-Arthas Menathil *Tenamil Menathil II. Vassal Houses House Hunder See Also : House Hunder House Hunder is a large Atlantian House located within the Kingdom of Lucerne and inside the city of Lorderon. House Hunder was once the leader of a kingdom of the eastern half of the Lorderon peninsula but was overtaken by House Menathil of whom took them as a vassal. House Hunder has the words The mountain flows beneath and this has to do with the fact that they once dominated the entire eastern mountain range and they continue to dominate the mountain town of Gredholven. House Hunders sigil is a blue mountain with a sun behind it that sends sunlight into the sky and this has to do with the same things as their words. House Hunder is one of the oldest houses of the entire European continent, and they first entered the scene during the Empire of Numeron when they were one of the early colonists to the capital region of Westros. During this time they like most of the other Atlantians were prospering like they could never imagine, but this came to an end when the Downfall of Numeron destroyed the Westros region. Surviving the Downfall they carved themselves a kingdom inside the eastern half of the Lorderon Penisula, and from here they protected the Atlantians that fled the destruction. As the Goths entered Westros in massive numbers it was House Hunder that became the main source of much of the Atlantian emmigration. Their success would once again end when the members of the growing Kingdom of Lorderon would destroy their forces in a massive conflict and then annexx them into their kingdom. House Orllion See Also : House Orllion ' House Orllion' is one of the oldest and most powerful of the Atlantian Houses in Lorderon and House Orllion dominates the town of Amlath to the east of Lorderon. House Orllien has become the focal point of the true Atlantian movement within the region of Lorderon, and they basically carry a romantic notion of a pan Atlantian Kingdom from Arnor down to Umbar which they silently wish to create. House Orllien is also the largest House outside of Gondor, or Arnor that still follows the Numenorian Pantheon and they have pushed this religion for much of their history. House Orllien has the words for their house of "The Beacon in the middle of the Sea, with Mountains that shined a beacon for the world." and this slogan has to do with their continued love for their Atlantian tradition, and also the fact that they are of the Numenorian Pantheon for their religion unlike the western parts of Lorderon which have converted to Dragonoph. The House Orllien Flag is a green background with the image of the ancient unicorn of Atlantis being displayed in yellow across the flag. House Orllien can trace their history all the way back to the ancient island of Atlantis where they would depart from after the Great Sundering of Atlantis. Arriving in Europe they would become the vassals of the great houses of Tail Jana and this would eventually lead to them becoming a member of the Kingdom of Lorderon. As a member of the Kingdom of Lorderon they found themselves constantly wanting to rejoin their Atlantian brethren in Gondor, and Arnor but despite two rebellions, and a large will they were never able to sucede in this plan. House Wellian See Also : House Wellian ' House Wellian' is a large Atlantian House located inside the Kingdom of Lucerne, and within the province of Lorderon where they dominate the town ofTharbin. House Wellian is a ery new power in that they only gained real influence following the War in Arnor, and in order to stop their massive expansion they were married into House Menathil in order to gain a bloodline link. House Wellian is the vassal of House Menathil, and on top of this they are related in blood as the Patriarch of the House would marry into House Menathil thus making all current members atleast share some kind of bloodline with House Menathil. House Wellian has words but, they have kept them a secret from the outside politics, and thus they are not known yet since no characters have divulged it. Their flag is an orange background with a strange face in the top, and two pick axes adorned throughout the middle of the flag. House Wellian first rose to prominence when they took all of their personal forces alongside House Menathil during the War in Arnor. During this conflict the leadership of House Wellian would become famous for defeating specific leaders on The Empire side of the conflict, and when they returned they were changed from a banner house to a vassal house and this led to their home in Tharbin becoming a rising power within the Kingdom of Lorderon. As a grand Lord they became close to House Orllion and during the revolt hosted by House Orllion they promised to assist House Orllion but when the time came they changed their position and joined the army surrounding Lorderon, and would take part in the capture of Urnst Orllion. Category:Lorderon Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Westros Category:Houses in Lorderon Category:White Numenorians Category:Numenorian House in Lucerne Category:Numenorian Houses